KirakiLine - 10/23/2016
This won't be a weekly thing gosh no just coz I'd rather do this than hw so yeah xD Meganee: Welcome back to another volume of KirakiLine, hosted by designer of the one and only Miracle SHiMer, just for SHiMer! This week it seems they'll be revealing something about the Prism8 they talked about last week, so be sure to keep your eyes and ears out for that! Well then, I'll leave you 5 to it! SHiMer are seen in the same spots as last week, except this week Chiharu also has a laptop sitting on her lap. Mizuki: OhaMorning. Mizuki-desu. Let's have as much fun together as we did last week ^^ Shion: Todo Shion. igo yoroshiku. Hikari: Min'na, tadaima~ Mizuki, Shion, Chiharu and Jewlie: Okaeri. Hikari: The cute little fairy light, Hikari~ Chiharu: Gokigen'yo~ Chiharu-desu. I do hope that if you are having any worries, our program today will be able to cheer you up, even a little bit. Jewlie: HI EVERYONE! Mizuki, Shion, Hikari and Chiharu cover their ears. Jewlie: I'm Jewlie! I'm a goddess... But I started being an idol! Please continue supporting me and SHiMer ^^ Mizuki: Etto... Thanks Jewlie. I'd like to take a moment to explain something to our viewers. With some help from Meganee and Meganii, we've added a new feature to KirakiLine. If you post something on Pritter with #KirakiLine, we might be able to read it if you're lucky enough ^^ Hikari: So start posting those comments. We'll definitely read it out if it catches our eyes~ Chiharu: Oh, let's read this first comment. "Everyone except Jewlie sounds quite tired today..." Mizuki: Eh? Well I guess we are less energetic... Hikari: We've been bombarded with interviews about Prism8 as well as SHiMer work since early this morning ^^" Shion: Jewlie on the other hand took most of the day off... (Thinks) Aka she just slept inside my pact the entire day as Jururu... Chiharu: But you don't have to worry! We'll be sure to give you as much energy as we can to make this program as exciting as possible ^^ Jewlie: That's right ^^ Everyone, let's give them our best smiles! An idol should never let their fans worry after all~ Mizuki: Jewlie you have it good ;-; I shouldn't have even decided to make a Prism8 or maybe I should've just forced you into it ;-; Jewlie: Oh, but you h- Hikari: STOP! Jewlie: Oh... Whoops~ Chiharu: Mou... Jewlie ^^" Shion: *Clears throat* Let's get on with our first corner. (Make it! instrumental plays in the background) Our single, Episode solo, was just released 3 days ago. Mizuki: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnndddddddddddd here it is! *Holds out a copy* Everyone, have you brought a copy yet? Hikari: *Leans over to Chiharu to check the comments* There's a lot of yes's! Mizuki: That makes Mizuki very happy! Thank you! Shion: What's with the sudden change on how you refer to yourself? Mizuki: The three tracks are Episode solo, Girl's Fantasy by Jewlie and a new song by Hikari and me! Hikari: The title is "Love Magic". I hope everyone enjoyed all the songs ^^ Mizuki: *Breaks the forth wall* Ivanly-san put an ogg file for this song at the bottom for anyone who wants to listen to it! Hikari: *Checks the bottom of her seat coz she didn't know what Mizuki was talking about xD* Shion: *Clears throat* Hikari, your pants are showing... Hikari; WHAT? *Stops checking and jumps back up* No they aren't! Oneechan! Shion: There was also a promo poster included if you bought the limited edition of this album, as well as the full version of Episode solo's MV. Chiharu: Yes, most of you guessed it right, it was Shion-chan ^^ Mizuki: Prince Shion was so cool... *Daydreams* Hikari: Mizuki? Mizuki! MI-ZU-KI!!!!! Mizuki: *Snaps out of it* Oh, sorry... Jewlie: It's perfectly fine ^^ A little romance never hurts anybody ^^ Mizuki: WE'RE NOT IN LOVE OKAY WE'RE JUST REALLY GOOD FRIENDS! Hikari: So you did still have energy... Mizuki: Eh... Uh... Um... Hikari: Next up is another special drama! I wonder who's featured this week? Jewlie: SHiMer Special Drama... All 5 except Mizuki who's still red: Start! ---- SHiMer is shown in their dorm with Jewlie and Chiharu talking about something while drinking tea and Shion and Hikari playing a go game with Hikari miserably losing (xD). Mizuki lies there on the couch staring at the ceiling. Mizuki: I'm BOREDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD All 4 stop what they're doing and look at Mizuki, who doesn't really care. Shion: What about your homework? Hikari: Why don't you go get me something to eat? Chiharu: Would you like me to teach you some Prench? Jewlie: Let's go practice then! Mizuki: I did my homework, I'm not Hikari's slave, I don't really want to learn Prench and I'm too lazy to practice. Shion: Then sorry, you're just gonna have to sit there. *Places a go piece on the board* Hikari: AAHHHHHH Not again! I request a rematch! Shion: Very well. *Clears the board* Chiharu: I know! Let Shion and Hikari teach you some go! Shion and Hikari: igo? (xD) Mizuki: Fineeeeeeee it's better than sitting here at least... *Drags her feet over to them* (Few minutes later) Hikari: So do you get the rules? Mizuki: Uh... Yeah? Shion: *Moves aside* Play against Hikari first then. Mizuki: Okay... *Moves into Shion's spot* Hikari: Ehehe I guess I'll be nice since it's your first time ^^ You go first~ Mizuki: *Grabs a go piece but immediately drops it* Whoops... Hikari: You're not even holding it the right way... Shion: *Sighs and grabs Mizuki's hand* Mizuki: H-Hey! Shion: *Grabs a go piece* You hold it like this... Mizuki: Okay... I get it... So just let go please... Shion: After you've decided where you put it... Where are you gonna put it? Mizuki: Just let go please! Shion: After you've decided, make sure you keep your eye on it. If you put it in the wrong spot, you can't take it off again. Mizuki: Er... Hikari: *Biting towel with jealousy* Chiharu and Jewlie: *Watch while giggling* Shion: Then you just slam it straight down. Be mindful of your fingers though, you don't want to damag- The screen suddenly goes black and changes back to KirakiLine. ---- Mizuki: *Holds up a power plug* HEY! WHO FILMED THIS??!! Hikari: AH! We were just getting to the good part! Mizuki: This is an invasion of privacy! Who filmed this? Chiharu: Privacy? Jewlie: It's not really that private, is it? Mizuki: Did you guys know about this?! Shion: You're the only one who didn't. Mizuki: You guys are mean!!!!!! Chiharu: It's getting a lot of likes on Pritter though! Hikari: At least now we know! Mizuki has a weakness of getting embarrassed every time Oneechan touches her! Mizuki: No I don't! Shion: *Pokes her on the arm* Mizuki: *Goes red* What was that for? Shion: Confirming Hikari's theory was true, what else? Jewlie: This crush is really growing big... Next thing you know Mizuki's gonna start getting red every time she sees Shion... Mizuki: I WILL NOT Hikari: Anyways, let's go ahead and move on to our next corner! Heart-pounding Mimic Corner! Mizuki: *Slowly drags herself back into her seat* Again? Hikari: Yep! Same rules as last time! Stay until the producers give the okay! All 5 grab their names from under their seat. Jewlie got really excited, Shion just stared at the paper and nodded, Mizuki was completely white, Hikari was giggling and Chiharu sighed. Jewlie: I shall start then! (Dorothy voice) Tension Max! Dorothy West-desu! Thank your lucky stars that you got to meet me! Shion: *Gets up* (Chiri voice) Zu ga takai! You, Kashikomarinasai! Hikari: Kashikoma! *Bows* Mizuki: *Shakes* Etto... Hikari, go first... Hikari: Huh? Okay... (Non voice) Ehehe~ I'm the suuuuuuuper popular idol group, Triangle! I'll definitely not lose to my sister! Chiharu: *Gets up and walks over to Jewlie* Tension relax~ I'm Leona... Jewlie/Dorothy: Leona!!!!! *Hugs Chiharu/Leona* Hikari/Non: Oh? Mizuki, you aren't going to do your thing? Mizuki: *Tearfuly gets up, then suddenly puts on a cat face* (Pepper voice) GAOHHHH!!!!! *Makes lion noises* Hikari/Non: Eh? EHHHHH???? Shion/Chiri: P-Pepper?! Mizuki/Pepper: I'll eat every single one of you! *Approaches Shion/Chiri* Shion/Chiri: Get away from me, you rude person! *Water dance thing* Hikari/Non: *Holds out the thing Non usually holds for Pepper* Pepper, sit! Mizuki/Pepper: *Obediently sits* Shion/Chiri: Phew... *Stops dancing* Mizuki/Pepper: *Sees Chiharu/Leona* Uho uho! Uho uho! *Dances around Chiharu/Leona* Chiharu/Leona: Eh? W-What? Mizuki/Pepper: I respect you, so I did that dance for you again! Chiharu/Leona: T-Thank you I guess? Jewlie/Dorothy: STOP! *Jumps between the two of them* Leona's mine! Mizuki/Pepper: Shut up, Chihuahua! Jewlie/Dorothy: Chihuahua?! Shion: (mutters) Do I really have to... Jewlie/Dorothy: Eh? Chiri, what was that? Shion/Chiri: *High posh laughing* A chihuahua is a name befitting a low-ranked scum such as yourself! Jewlie/Dorothy: WHAT?! *Points at Shion/Chiri* Pepper, that's your food! Mizuki/Pepper: That peacock looks disgusting so no~ Jewlie/Dorothy: *Takes the toy from Hikari/Non* Eat her! Mizuki/Pepper: *Jumps on Shion/Chiri, then gets red and jumps off* Jewlie/Dorothy: Oi! What are you doing?! Mizuki: I can't do this! Not to Shinocchi! Shion: Oi! The bell hasn't rung yet! Jewlie: You can't stop now! Hikari: (thinks) Everyone's falling out of character... Hikari/Non: Jotto! Everyone! Mizuki, Shion and Jewlie look at Hikari/Non and Chiharu/Leona. Chiharu/Leona: Everyone, relax~ Hikari/Non: That's right! If you cause a big ruckus at a time like this, you all fail as idols! Act a little more idol-like! Shion/Chiri: It's not my fault if this monster wants to eat me! Mizuki: *Trying to switch back to Pepper mode* Hikari/Non: *Points at Mizuki* You fail as an idol! Mizuki/Pepper: Shut up, little rabbit! Hikari/Non: (Thinks) Yay! Everyone's back in character now~ Chiharu/Leona: *Slowly helps Mizuki/Pepper up* Let's not eat anymore people, okay? Mizuki/Pepper: Everyone looks delicious though... Jewlie/Dorothy: EH?! Mizuki/Pepper: I'll just save everyone for the next time I'm hungry! Hikari/Non: S-Sounds good! (Murmurs) I hope that time never comes... Shion/Chiri: *Fans herself with a fan* I need to go home and take a shower. I need to watch all traces of this stupid monster off my body! Chiharu/Leona: Eh? You're leaving already? Jewlie/Dorothy: That's right! Go far away and don't come back! Shion/Chiri: *Angry vein* Kashikomarinasai! Jewlie/Dorothy, Chiharu/Leona and Hikari/Non: Kashikoma! *Bows* Producers ring the bell Mizuki immediately snaps out of it and apologizes to Jewlie and Shion. Jewlie: It's fine, don't worry ^^ Shion: You were going overboard though, but I guess you had no choice... Hikari: Was that a compliment or an insult? Chiharu: I have a feeling it's both ^^ Mizuki: Anyways, I'm glad it's finally over... Everyone sits back down and takes a sip of water from their bottles. Jewlie: We've run out of time for KirakiLine today, so let's move on to the announcement about Prism8 were were speaking about at the start. Mizuki: With some help from Ivanly, Meganee and Meganii, we managed to make a little spoiler thing of the 8 members! Let's go ahead and take a look~ A screen pops up with this picture Mizuki: WOAH! Hikari; This is our first time seeing it too, so we're quite amazed ourselves ^^ Chiharu: You girls look great in your Super Cyalume Coords and the Cyalume Baton! Shion: The Cyalume Baton was obviously from Jewlie though. Kanshakangeki! Jewlie: I'm just glad it was able to help you ^^ Mizuki: How do you walk around with that thing? We had trouble just taking good pictures with it! Hikari: Mizuki, how'd you balance like that? Mizuki: I tried and somehow managed to do it! And Hikari, how did you do your pose? Hikari: Oh, I'm pretty sure I sat on something and they just edited that out. Mizuki: Pretty sure? Hikari: Yeah, they took a bunch with me I don't even know what we did for each one anymore... Jewlie: Everyone else is in some other coords correct? Chiharu: Yes. The remaining 4 members and I were told to come to the photo studio wearing our favorite coord. It might be changed in the future down the line though... Shion: If they decide that they need better pictures, then it'll probably change. Mizuki: The next time we're doing KirakiLine, we'll be revealing the dark shadow next to Shinocchi's true form! Hikari: In other words, who that idol is! Although some may already know who it is ^^ We'll go down the line so by the 4th time we next do KirakiLine, we'll have revealed all the members! Chiharu: The members will be special guests during their time on KirakiLine and tell us a bit about themselves and everything ^^ Jewlie: With that, our time on KirakiLine has come to an end ^^ Chiharu: *Giggles* Jewlie: Chiharu? Chiharu: Oh, sorry! Just this comment we just received... Mizuki: What? Lemme see! Chiharu: It says "Can we see the end of the drama? Please?????" Mizuki: NO! Hikari: Yes! Mizuki: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Hikari: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! Jewlie: I don't think we have enough ti- *Producers give a thumbs up* Oh, maybe we do... Mizuki: EEEHHH??? Shion and Hikari: *Tie Mizuki onto her chair* Chiharu: Then, let's continue the Special Drama! ---- Shion: Be mindful of your fingers, you don't want to damage them. *Slowly slams Mizuki's wrist down so the go piece lands on the board* Mizuki: *Blinks a few times* Shion: That's how you hold it. *Moves away from Mizuki* Hikari: Oh, right, my turn! *Places a piece down* Mizuki: *Drops her piece again* Shion: *Facepalms* You weren't listening were you? *Grabs her hand* You put it in the middle of your middle and index fingers like this... Then you put it down. Mizuki: *Gets completely red* Chiharu: *Walks over to the camera* I'm afraid we can't show any more, so we'll end off the video here ^^ See you next time! ---- Hikari: And after that nothing really happened except Mizuki dropped her go piece like a thousand times... Jewlie: And Shion-san just patiently taught her again and again, it was so cute ^^ Shion: I-I was just making sure she did it right! It annoys me when someone plays go without even knowing how to hold it right! Hikari: But with me you literally killed me everytime I got it wrong... Shion: You're my sister, so that was a different story. Hikari: What kind of different story?! Shion: N-Nothing... Hikari: Oneechan! Spill! *Shakes Shion* Mizuki: *Recovers from her embarrassment mode* Er, that's all we have time for day! We hope you enjoyed it! Mizuki, Chiharu and Jewlie: Matta ne~ Hikari: *Still shaking an annoyed Shion in the background xD* Love Magic OGG Category:Ivanly912 Category:KirakiLine Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay